Ume Nagase
Ume is the quieter one out of her and Yume and doesn’t really speak unless she wants to. The reason for her silence is because she doesn’t really have anyone that she could talk to besides Joshua and Yume about how she’s feeling when she goes to school and is around others her age. Because she dabbles in witchcraft related powers and has sometimes used them openly around people, her classmates tease her about them, calling her a witch and coaxing others to stay away from her for she might put a spell on them. They call her ‘Ume the Dark Witch’ which she hates entirely. Making her feel even more depressed about the fact that she has a gift that she can do wonderful things with. But in reality, Ume is afraid of her powers and though she has done some spells before, she is unaware of the fact that they have left nasty side affects on her that are just waiting to be activated. Recently, having spent time in another dimensional world parallel to Earth itself, she has become much more distant, angry and depressed. This was due to the Prince of the Britannia Kingdom shooting her sister. Since then, she has hated him ever since for it. And she doesn't care if he knows that she does nor not. Because so many things have happened around her, to people that she cares about, it is hard for her to feel happy about anything, much less crack a smile or have some fun when the only thing she feels is empty inside. She believes herself to be evil, not good. A good person would let their emotions get the best of them and almost kill innocent people. And for this, Ume prefers to not get involved with other people now. It'd become harder when she was forced to enrolled into Tsukuba Academy, by which she doesn't hate the school, she just hates the fact that her sister met some girl after one day, slept with her and is all of a sudden in love. Yes, Ume greatly dislikes Yume's girlfriend with a passion and only believes that the girl is nothing but a complete whore who doesn't know the meaning of love if it slapped her. Thus, she keeps her distance from Yume and Eve. Appearance Ume is much shorter than her sister Yume. She is 5'2” with neck length short magenta colored hair (her hair color has changed quite a bit. Originally it was dark magenta, then later her hair had highlighted streaks of pink after Yume was shot and afterwards it just turned completely pink on its own.) and brown eyes (they sometimes appear golden). She often has red "x" hair clips attached to her hair. Sometimes she wears other colored pins, such as blue, green, white or black. She mostly is seen wearing dark gothic related clothing all the time no matter where she is. She used to wear brighter colored clothes but that’d stopped when she got older, more specifically when she turned age twelve. Now, she just wears clothes depending on her mood and since she always appear to be in a foul depressive mood, her clothes are unfortunately of darker color shades. She has a very bright skin complexion to where her skin almost appears white, rounded face just like her sister but a much smaller bust size. Ume is no where near a C or a D. More like an A or a B cup. And because she is has a much smaller build than Yume, she weighs about ninety pounds, giving her a VERY small figure. History Ume Nagase was born and raised in Shoubra Cairo, Egypt by parents Fuubuki and Carlie Nagase. She has an older sister by the name of Yume Nagase who is obsessed and crazy when it comes to science and her inventions. Their mother, Carlie, died after giving birth to Ume and ever since Ume was told this, she'd always blamed herself for her mother dying. When in reality, it wasn't her fault at all. Her mother's body just wasn't able to take the pain anymore. Their father was and still is an archaeologist that didn't make enough money to put food on the table. So that caused him to turn to his younger half brother Akito for help. He'd also had a child himself, a son by the name of Joshua Teiraa who both Ume and Yume got along with anytime they were around each other. They would always go on expeditions with their father when they weren't able to be left home alone for they weren't old enough to be by themselves. And during the trips, Ume's father studied up on the ancient history of the 'Shadow Games' that created the modern day version of 'Duel Monsters' today. But it wasn't the monsters on the hieroglyphics that interested her, it was the fact that sorcerers and other such powerful beings in the past years ago used magics. Dark magics at that to summon the beasts. While she was interested in archeology like her father and Yume, at age nine, her interests lied elsewhere in the field of performing and studying the dark arts. And she got into it the more she got older. She became just as intelligent as her cousin Joshua and sister Yume but her level of intelligence wasn't exactly the same as theirs. For her smarts does not surpass neither of them. And while she still taught herself how to perform different spells and rituals, she also dabbled a little in the field of science with Yume. Both girls were so smart that their father placed them in school when he didn't want to take them on expeditions with him that were too dangerous for them to be around. Ume was enrolled into a local high school in Cairo at the age of only eleven and her sister enrolled into a college at twelve. Both girls took classes in the field of profession their father was in. Or at least Ume tried to. Though she was the smartest student in all of her classes, placing first in the standardized tests they took, she didn't really have much luck making friends. It was because of the fact that she studied dark magics and actually performed some herself that made most of her classmates steer clear of her. She tried to keep it a secret at first when she started going to school, however she met a girl that was mostly alone and by herself constantly just like her but she was part of the school's science club. The girl's name was Yuri Nishimura, an intelligent girl just like Ume who was only ten and in high school. She was a scientist that dealt in concocting strange formulas together and always babbled about making a formula that could bring back the dead. Of course to do so, she needed someone such as a spellcaster or in other words, a Mage to be able to complete what she always called 'the missing key'. But the formula itself she named 'Syndrome Z'. Ume, thought Yuri was only joking but felt she wouldn't judge her because of her abilities and decided to help. Thinking it was just something to do for fun and that Yuri was nothing but a wanna be mad scientist saying the things she did in order to scare people. And so the two constantly worked together, becoming friends in the process and being the other other friend each girl had. As for the experiment, it'd failed for Ume had put too much power into Yuri's formula that it exploded, destroying the science classroom and injuring Ume but Yuri died in the explosion. Because of that fateful day, all of Ume's classmates begin calling her names such as 'Evil Witch, Witch, the Devil, and Ume ha, Daaku Majo' which translates into 'Ume the Dark Witch'. Even though it was an accident, her father forbid her to mess with magic anymore because he was not only afraid for the lives of those around her, but her life as well. The experience made Ume scared to use her powers openly and because most have judged her for what'd happened, it'd bothered her to the point she isolated herself on purpose. It wasn't as if she didn't want friends, but she didn't want to be around anyone that called her those ridiculous names. It'd made her feel that her gift was nothing but a curse. However she didn't stop using magics completely. Whenever Yume needed one of her crazy robotic experiments to work, she'd ask Ume to use her powers to enhance its functions a little. And it was always a small amount that Ume would use for she didn't want to hurt her sister or end up killing her like she did to her only friend. And so she mostly only hangs around just Joshua and Yume now. She took up other hobbies to keep her mind off of how lonely she was such as a little writing but she seems to be fond of cooking and she's quite good at it as well. Mostly Ume just cooks pork buns and eats them herself or shares them with Yume and her father. She's also done some research into different types of medicines and life sciences but still continues to like the dark arts of magics but is trying to be as careful with it as possible. Plot Now, Ume is thirteen and still feels the same way she did those few years ago and the accidental death of her friend Yuri still haunts her. Though recently, her and Yume were on an expedition with their father and his research team and the both of them discovered a gateway to the parallel world of the Planetary Kingdoms within the Solar System, the world also known as Crystal Tokyo. Upon this discovery, they were blessed with the powers of Sailor Senshi, Ume being Sailor Arietta and Yume, Sailor Aristae. They kept this discovery from their father but told Joshua instead and he's kept their secret as being Sailor Senshi to himself. But the discovery of such a world has made Yume want to research further into why her and her sister received these mysterious powers. Ume really wants no part of it for having another set of powers to her is just like a second curse from the ones she already has. The gateway disappeared soon after they got the powers and Yume wanted to open it again. While they managed to do just that, they ended up getting thrust into another world they were not prepared to deal with, much less handle. They were teleported to the Britannia Kingdom where they were treated as threats to the empire and thrown in jail but thanks to Yume's quick thinking, they were released as long as they proved themselves to be a valuable asset for the Britannians only and worked under Lloyd Asplund's supervision. Ume didn't do much around the lab other than try and keep it clean and tidy after Lloyd and Ume get finished trashing it up with whatever project they were working on. Occasionally, if she was allowed to go into the kitchen, she would cook up something for everyone in the lab to eat. In short, she pretty much stayed to herself, calm and was very neutral about the war that was going on between the Britannians and the Haumeans. She thought the war could simply be ended if the Haumeans were given their home back since it was rightfully theirs to begin with and she could understand why they were fighting so hard to take it back as well as gain the respect they felt they deserved as people. But the fighting wasn't helping matters. Only making them worse. And as time passed, she viewed a lot of Britannians to be barbaric idiots who just enjoy killing innocent people, even if they hadn't done anything wrong. Ume especially viewed Prince Shoichi as such when she witnessed him boldly shooting her sister which caused her powers to go irate and injure a lot of people in the process. Her intent then was to kill him, not harm him. But this failed with Joshua gave her knock out drugs by sticking her with a needle to calm her down. Since then, Ume has viewed herself to be evil. What little smiling she did do had stopped and she'd become very distant, annoyed and didn't want to be bothered with anyone. Lloyd and Yume both were getting sick and tired of what they considered to be Ume's 'Emo' moods because she walked around constantly with a chip on her shoulder and if given the chance, would be ready to use her powers if someone should dare try to harm her sister again. Luckily, if it wasn't for Joshua suggesting that the three of them take a vacation back to Earth to where he lives in Tokyo, she probably would've gone insane and eventually tried to kill Prince Shoichi. But going to Tokyo didn't help any. She kept being bothered by nosy people who were trying to force her and a young boy by the name of Kiseki to date one another since Yume had found someone whom unfortunately, Ume hates because it's a mockery to what real love is. But she'd fallen weak for one night and tried to seduce Kiseki into sleeping with her but only ran away when she realized that she couldn't do it. She just couldn't subject herself to do something like that. And Kiseki had the sense enough to try and talk some sense into her before she ended up doing something that she regretted. Since she'd been at Tsukuba (being forced to enroll after the three day vacation), he was the only person Ume ever told about what happened to her friend Yuri and how she was treated after her friend's death. But she still finds Kiseki to be very annoying because he constantly hangs around her, showering her with compliments to which she isn't used to and doesn't believe a word that comes out of his mouth. She isn't like her sister and doesn't like the idea of being in a superficial and sexual relationship. But for as long as she's at Tsukuba, she's got no choice but to put up with the people around her that are suckers for that kind of stuff. Like Yume, she asked of Setsuna Meiou to remove her Sailor Senshi powers but unlike Yume's reasons, Ume didn't want her powers, simply because her spell casting abilities already give her enough grief as it is and she didn't wish to deal with an array of powers. Powers & Abilities Ume isn't the only one that actually possesses the innate ability to cast spells, perform rituals, etc. with no problems whatsoever but by doing so with such ease, she has gotten much stronger over the course of time since she first discovered that she could do so, making her much better at it than her sister Yume and her cousin Joshua. She is able to do offensive and defensive attacks as well to disarm or harm her enemies if they get too close. However, should she become too overly emotional in a constant stage of rage, her powers work against her, creating large amounts of strong wind that can make people and objects fly around. The first time this happened was in the main Britannian palace when Yume was shot by Prince Shoichi Ul Britannia. The only thing on her mind at that moment was only to try and kill him for his actions towards her sister. She would've but Joshua was able to make her revert back to reserved self but became more distant and angry in the process. Here is what she is able to do: *Spell Casting - Ume is able to cast quick small spells like summoning a flame on the tip of her finger, regrowing plants with just a wave of her hand and healing small wounds such as cuts and scratches with just a simple touch. She can create a shield of pink energy to block an enemy's attack and she can use that same shield to push the attack, sending it back at them. She's also shown to be proficient in being able to do rituals, surprisingly having built up the endurance to be able to do so after doing it so many times. Performing rituals usually require certain objects in order for it to work as well as a certain number of people partaking in it. The most dangerous one she's performed involved an experiment she and a deceased old friend named Yuri Nishimura. It'd involved trying to bring the dead back to life but it'd backfired, with an explosion that killed Yuri but only injured Ume. *Weapons Summoning & Reanimation - Ume is able to reanimate broken weapons to use for herself or summon weapons from out of the ground. Examples of this are broken swords, knives, staff, etc. Though she is not able to summon things like guns and rifles and mend them together, only weapons that people wield and actually fight with in a close range battle. She can even summon large spikes out of the ground, which usually is a surprise attack that impales someone when they least expect it. She can even use them as a shield to protect herself from oncoming attacks if need be. *Power Awareness - Ume's able to sense the power of others around her through meditation. She is engulfed in magenta light that surrounds her entire body and it in a sense allows her to see "the spark" inside of a person's heart that is in the shape of a flame. Each person's flame is a different color and have a different aura that enables her to be able to tell who is good and who is evil. Though the most experience users of magic are able to mask their auras from people such as her, making it harder for them to use this particular power. Ume Nagase Gallery Umeavi1.jpg Ume nagase.jpg Sailor aristae.jpg|Ume formerly as Sailor Aristae Trivia *Ume is someone who is not only quiet and shy but distant from others because of a past experience that involved the death of her own friend and she blames herself for it. It did not help that she was blamed for it which led her to start believing that she and the powers that she had were considered to be evil. *Ume's a very highly skilled magic user, being able to perform spells and rituals with ease. She can use mana like any other magic user but it is currently unknown what type of magic user she is. The way she use her powers gives off many different hints to where she could be classified as either a Witch, Mage, or Anodite but currently she is classified as a Sorceress until stated otherwise. *She was able to tell that Daniel Nagisa was not himself when approached by him during the incident where he and his brother's bodies had gotten switched. She automatically knew that Daniel was in fact Kai inside of his body by already knowing what that their auras differ from one another. *It can be automatically known that she does not like her sister's girlfriend Evelyn Wright but it can be hinted that she greatly dislikes Prince Shoichi Ul Britannia more for what he'd done to her sister. *For the first time she'd asked Evelyn Wright for help but it was a one time thing. *Ume is not the only one who fears using her own powers due to a traumatic event. She and Daniel Nagisa share the same fear. *Surprisingly, Ume has no known magical rivals that are after her, not like Anissa Granville does, her rival being Trixie Diaspro and Daniel's being his own brother Kai. *Ume is one of many intelligent magic users. The others being Daniel Nagisa, Yume Nagase, Anissa Granville, Fai Flourite, Mokona Modoki, Yui Hinoka (Nutmeg), Negi Springfield, and Satoru Karagawa. ... Also See *Yume Nagase *Daniel Nagisa *Joshua Teiraa *Kiseki Ohira *Fai Flourite *Shoichi Ul Britannia